Eyes Set To Kill
by Untamed-Wolf-Warrioress
Summary: Sun Jian has a second daughter. Adopted of course, but she's a mysterious girl with tears behind her dazzling smile. Will the Pirate get the Princess to trust him? Gan Ning/OC
1. Return To A Tragedy

**_Eyes Set To Kill_**

* * *

_Dynasty and Samurai Warriors do not belong to me, they belong to Koei and their creators. But the character Shishou belongs to me and only me, thank you._

_

* * *

_

**Chaper 1: Return To A Tragedy**

"Soldier! What news of the main camp!?" a man in red yelled at a foot soldier holding a spear in the same color armor.

"Sir, no word so far." the soldier replied quickly. The man nodded and clutched the hilt of his two tonfas tighter. '_Damn, c'mon Father. Send news. Something. Anything._' he thought to himself.

A sound caught his attention. He looked around for the source of the ear deteriorating sound of metal hitting metal.

Sun Ce turned and ran in the directions of the sharp sounds. He ran down the wavering hills towards the sharp sounds, stumbling once but catching himself. He jumped from the mound to the flat grassy land to see his father, the king, fighting an unknown person. He charged the person when he felt a hand latch onto the back of his shirt.

"Hey what the hell!?!" he yelled out, turning to see Sun Quan holding him back, Sun Shang Xiang standing behind him with her hands on her hips. "Brother, sister, why are you not helping father?" he demanded.

"Take a look at her face, Ce." Quan replied coolly. "What are you talking about, Quan?" Ce asked again.

"Don't be a hard head and look at her face, damnit!" Shang Xiang yelled, her hands tightening their grip on her hips.

"You aren't my siblings if you're letting father be attacked!" Ce grunted as he wrenched himself out of Quan's grip and charged his father's assassin again. As he came close he finally took a look at the person's face and he felt a pang of guilt in his gut when he realized it was too late and his attack would connect because her sword was locked with his father's and she was open.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of his tonfa on her flesh but it never came. Instead, he felt a sharp jolt in his hand and heard the sound of metal deflecting metal. Ce opened his eyes to see her sword still holding his father's at bay but a small blade that looked like a sort of dagger holding his tonfa at bay with ease.

"Such a nice way to greet your sister, Ce." She breathed with a small smile as she put down her weapons and sheathed her sword in it black bamboo sheath, sliding the dagger-thing into the golden rings on the side of her left boot. She stood tall, wearing a black silk shirt with the right sleeve long and the left sleeve short and red silk pants that hugged her legs, her feet clad in knee high black boots. Her long black hair billowed in a soft breeze as her red eyes brightened.

"Shishou!" Sun Ce exclaimed, letting his golden tonfas fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her small body and squeezed her in a bear hug, picking her off the ground. "Uhg!" she grunted before making an attempt to hug him back. "Ce, you're squeezing the life outta me!" she exclaimed with a small, weak laugh.

Sun Ce set her back on her feet and hugged her more softly, the other Suns' throwing their arms around her as well. A few silent seconds of family love and compassion and then they all let go.

"When did you get back into China?" Sun Jian, the father of the group, asked as he put his own sword into its sheath.

"Last night. I wanted to surprise you all today." She smiled softly. "Looks like Ce got the biggest surprise!" Quan exclaimed with a chuckle. Ce elbowed him and glared.

"How was Japan?" Shang Xiang asked. Shishou looked at her younger adopted sister and smiled. She took a breath and opened her mouth to answer, but Jian cut her off. "Perhaps that's a story for home, Xiang." He gestured behind them.

They all turned to see a soldier wearing a red attire of the lowest army rank running towards them, his face stricken with panic. He stumbled and got up, continuing his way towards them. He stopped in front of the Wu royal family.

"Sit, terrible news!" he panted, trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time. "Well, spit it out." Ce muttered, earning a sharp look from Jian and Shishou. "Our supply depot was ambushed. Then the defense base. Then the offense one."

"All three of our bases!?!" Quan exclaimed. "Yes sir." The soldier answered. "What are we going to do, Father?" Shang Xiang asked. Jian looked at Shishou instead of answering, who still had her eyes on the soldier. Everyone turned to look at the adopted Sun woman, wonder in their eyes.

Feeling all eyes on her, she looked around. "What?" She asked. "You're taking the lead now, Shishou." Jian spoke. "What!? Why me!?" She exclaimed, but then her eyes dropped to the ground and she sighed in defeat. She looked back up, her eyes bright and a wide grin on her face.

"We take the fighting to them." She breathed, hitting the palm of her left hand with the fist of her right, her grin widening as she did so. "Yeah!" Shang Xiang agreed. "Show them not to mess with Wu." Ce added.

"Here's what we do. Ce is going to take back our supply depot, Quan our defense base, Shang Xiang our offense. Father takes out their defense base and I'll get their supply depot. We'll meet right outside their offense base, take it down and march on to their main camp."

"Yeah!" the four real Suns exclaimed in union as they pulled out their weapons and marched down the way the news-bearing soldier came. Except Shishou, who stood in the same place.

She let out a high pitched whistle and a black horse with a pure white mane in a red armored saddle ran her way, stopping before her. She jabbed her booted foot into the foot hoister and threw her other leg over the horse, sitting into the curve of the saddle as five women rode up in matching red dresses. Their hair was in the same style, two buns with their bangs pushed to the side of their face. Swords in their sheathes were tied to the saddles of the brown horses the women rode, along with bows and bags full of arrows.

"Milady, are you ready to attack?" one of the women asked Mei, riding up so her horse stood besides Shishou's. "Yes, Hina." She turned the horse around so she could look at all the women. "Are you ready to clear your names and regain the title of the Feared Women of China?!?" Shishou yelled.

"Yeah!" The women yelled, throwing their fist into the air. "Let us ride off into battle then!" Shishou yelled, grabbing the horse's reins and pressing the heels of her boots into its side, clicking her tongue. The black horse took off running in the direction the Suns' went, the women doing the same with their brown horses.

She looked behind her to see her sword, Shadow Slicer, in its sheath. She looked at the black metal sheath with rubies embedded into it in a straight line and felt a sense of remembrance. The red wooden bow was tied besides it, and a pack full of arrows and throwing objects. She smiled a bit and looked forward again, pulling on the reins to direct the horse to the left.

She rode into the enemies' offense base, removing the sword she had used to fight Jian from its sheath tied to her belt and began to attack the men with spears and swords in purple shirts and turbans, defending the base of their leaders.

She jumped from her horse, Running Darkness, and sliced the lesser blade throw the arm of a man, cutting it clean off. She turned to see the ten other women doing the same and from the corner of her eyes she saw a man charge her. She turned, her blade twirling above her head with skill, and soon she heard the thump of the man's head falling on the ground besides her feet.

"Milady!" She heard one of the women yell and she stood straight and looked back at her. Her sword was locked with one of the men and she kicked him back with her foot before pointing to the farthest opening in the base walls.

She followed her gestures to see a man with a short black hair in red and purple armor riding a horse that seemed to be red their way, death in the man's eyes.

"It's Lu Bu! Scatter!" Shishou yelled. At her command, the women mounted their horses and rode out of the base, chasing the fleeing men. Soon, all that was left in the base was Shishou and Lu Bu, who came to a stop before her.

"What's this?" He bellowed. "Little Princess has finally returned?" Shishou grunted in reply. "Talk with your blade, Lu Bu, and not your mouth. Unless you are too weak." She taunted, her eyes bright.

"You will pay for that insult, Princess!" Lu Bu yelled in anger as she wielded his pike and rode to strike her down. She jumped into the air, her sword connecting with his pike. The force was enough to throw him off his horse, Red Hare, but also enough to break the weak sword.

She whistled again for Running Darkness and removed Shadow Slicer from the sheath while Lu Bu recovered. She clicked her tongue loudly and hit Running Darkness's butt to make the horse run into the safety of the grassy lands.

Shadow Slicer was a silver blade, as long as Shishou's arm two times. It was pure silver with Japanese and Chinese engraving in one side, the other side there was a dragon engraved into it. The hilt of the blade was black with a red silk ribbon tied around it. At the end was a strand of black and red ribbons tied together, a small onyx and ruby dragons tied to the longest one.

Lu Bu stood, his eyes bright with new anger. Shishou grinned as he charged her. She charged him and they met, their blade colliding against each other. The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the atmosphere around then as they jumped backwards away from each other and attacked again.

Lu Bu's pike almost buried itself into her face, but she moved in time so that the only casualties were a few strands of ebony hair sliced away and the left blade of the pike cutting into her cheek.

Blood ran down her cheek from the shallow wound but she never noticed. She charged him again and gasped out as her sword was knocked from her grasp. She felt the tearing of her flesh and muscles as he plunged the larger blade of his pike into her shoulder. As he did so, Shishou took the small dagger thing from her boot and thrust it into the gap between his thigh bone and knee cap. Lu Bu howled in pain as he swatted her away like a fly. She hit her head against the thick wooden platform of the base with a sickening crack.

Lu Bu mounted Red Hare with a grunt. "I'll let you have this one, Princess." he growled angrily through clenched teeth. She sat up, the world swirling around her as he rode out of the base. Minutes after he left, Shishou's soldiers rode in.

"Milady!" the one named Hina yelled as she jumped off her horse and ran towards her with a role of bandages. "Kanna, get some water!" she yelled as she began wrapping her bleeding head in bandages.

"I'm fine, Hina." She muttered as Hina ripped the black, long sleeve of her shirt off. "No, milady, you aren't." Hina replied as the woman Kanna ran to her with a jug of water. "It's just a flesh wound, Hina, nothing-!" She cut herself off with a soft cry of pain as Hina dug her fingers into the wound. "Flesh wound never hurt to the touch, remember."

"Fakku!" Shishou spat as Hina began to wrap her shoulder. Shishou downed the water as she did so. She stood once Hina was finished, walking to the women's' horses. A woman had retrieved Running Darkness and another Shadow Slicer. Shishou hooked her foot in a stirrup. "Milady, let me help you." Hina pressed, her hands reaching towards Shishou, who brushed them away as she mounted her horse.

The woman holding the horse's reins handed them to her. "Thank you, Chiyori." The woman bowed her head in reply as the woman holding her sword handed it to Shishou. "As you as well, Rini." She said as she averted her gaze so no one would see the pained look in her crimson gaze. She returned her look back to the woman and she also bowed respectfully.

"Time to go." Shishou chimed, holding the reins in one hand and Shadow Slicer in the other. All the women nodded and rode after her out of the base.

The ride was long. When the enimies offense base finally came into sight, rede and pink streaked across the sky like paint in an artist's canvase. The eleven women dismounted their horses and led them up a slope to a large tree where they tied their reins to branches. Shishou untied Shadow Silcer's sheath from her saddle and tied it to the belt over her right hip. She threw her bow over her wounded shoulder, the stringed side at her back. Chiyori, a woman with slightly darker hair than the other ten went behind her and took the bag of arrows from her hand. She began to tie the bag to the part of Shishou's belt that was near her back.

"Ready?" Shishou asked when she was done. Shishou looked at Chiyori and nodded her thank, who in return also nodded. The ten others nodded in reply when tshe turned her gaze on them. Ta breeze blew their hair around and they began to march down the slope in a silent and neat formation till they reached the walls of the enemy base. The leaned on it, silent and breathing shallow until they looked to the corner and saw Sun Jian, Ce, Quan, Shang Xiang and their own soldiers walking towards them, stopping just before the group of eleven women.

"Let's go." Jian breathed and the Wu soldiers walked into the opening in the walls, standing there silent for three mere seconds before yelling their battle cries and running in the base, their wepons ready. Shishou ran in after the group, sher sword pulled out and followed everyones exapmle, fighting. In only seconds, Wu had claimed the enimies base.

They moved out of the base silently and moved to the enemy main camp.

"Shishou, what happened to your shoulder?" Shang Xiang asked in a whisper, her brown eyes on the bandages that covered her older sister's arm. Shishou shrugged before answering, not even bothering to look at her sister as if it was nothing. "Dong Zhou's "son" and I had a little squabble. Same old." She breathed with a faint smile. "Speaking of which, why did no one bother to tell me we were fighting that pig." She spat. Shang Xiang laughed and shook her head, then smiling at her. "Must've slopped all of our minds. How'd you get sewed up so fast?" Finally, Shishou looked at her, an innocent smile plastered onto her face. "I-I didn't get stitched." she muttered before looking forward quickly.

"Are you crazy!?" Shang Xiang yelled, making Ce turn back and shush themm with a death glare. "Are you crazy?" She asked in a hushed voice. "You could lose your arm. Then what?battle will be your only calling because you can't tend to children like that. And what man wants a woman with one arm, huh? And-"

"Alright Shang Xiang, shut up. First off, I am quiet okay with battle being my only calling. And stop nagging me, I'll get stiched once we're done." She as they went down another slope.

The dark claimed the sky an hour later and Shishou had said nothing. She just looked forward, slightly towards the sky like she was lost in it's dark haze.

"That's it?" A soldier in front of them asked the man besides him. The older soldier nodded. Shishou walk faster, her eyes straining against the dark to see, adreneline pumping wildly in her veins. Soon, they were close enough to see the wals of another base and smell the smells of smoke and cooking meat. Shishou could smell animal blood in the air with it and she crinkled her nose to the scent.

Sun Jian turned back so he faced everyone and nodded. Shishou smiled to herself and followed everyones' example , yelling as she ran inside. She stopped a few feet in, her sword clenched tightly in her pale hand as she looked aroun, searching for the pig tyrant Dong Zhou. She expected to see him on his horse in the midle of his base but instead, in his place, was his commander Li Jue on his white steed.

She looked around for charging enemies before runing towards his horse. From the white bag on her back she pulled out a small bomb with a fuse. She put the fuse into the flame of a torch and threw it towards Li Jue's horses' feet.

There was a small explosion, which frightened the hude mammal causing it to rear back and make it's rider fall from it's back, then run away. Li Jue stood and moved in time to see an arrow plant itself in the earth where he had just been.

He looked around to see the older Sun princess holding her bow in one hand, her sword planted into the ground besides her on her right side. Her free hand strummed a arrow into the string of the bow, the arrow aimed for his head.

He jumped to the side as she let fo of the bows string and shot the arrow into the air at him. He ran head on towards her and brought his spear down towards her. She stopped his attack by bringing up her bow. She kicked thepole of his spear and knocked it from his grasp. With his eyes on his spear that twisted through the air, she got behind him and pulled the wododen part of her bow over his neck. She pulled it tight, trying to break his wind pipe.

He struggled for a few seconds before grabbing her shoulders, causing her injured one to slare up, and through her over his head onto the wooden plateform. She held her sides in pain as the air was pushed from her lungs by a brute force and Li Jue caught his spear. He twirled it in his handsbefore aiming the point at her armor plater heart. He moved his aim up towards her face.

He spun his spear mockingly and she jumped up, but as she did so he had thrusted his spear towards her face. The silver tip of the spear buried itself into the right side of her jaw bone. He pulled the spear up ain a split second and the sharp tipped ripped through flesh and muslce and bone throught the middle of her cheek, over her right eye and to her hair line where he pulled the spear back.

"AH!" She gasped out with a short cry as her hand went over her eye and she plunged to the ground onto her back, the pain intense like fire raging itself over her face. Pleased with his handiwork, Li Jue mounted his horse.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he charged past the chaos of the battle and warriors and rode out of the base. Men ran past Shishou, some even trampled over her. Her body ached all over and each breath hurt and came out a weeze.

As everyone clear out, the Wu army looked around, counting face of those still standing. "YEAH!" The non-generals yelled in union, throwing their fist into the air. "Father!" Shang Xiang yelled as she ran to Jian, her expression worried. "Shishou isn't a face among the standing." Jian scanned the area for himself, her face twisted to clone Shang Xiang's expression. "All right everyone, Shishou is not standing. You all know her, she wouldn't have fallen. Find her!"

Everyone scarttered in search of the Warrior Princess.

A male soldier noticed what looked like a woman, covered in dirt and blood. He walked slowly towards it until he noticed it was Shishou, her right hand still over her right eye. He picked up pace until he stopped before her and kneeled besides her.

"I found her!" he yelled as his hands were on her shoulders, shaking her. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in pain. "Lady Shishou. Lady Shishou!" he yelled as the Hina pushed past everyone and pushed the soldier to the side, grabbing Shishou's left hand which laid limp on the ground. Her index and middle finger pressed against her wrist roughly. "Milady?" Hina breathed. When no answer came, her fingers pressed harder until Hina's nails bit into Shishou's skin. Still there was no answer and she dropped her Lady's hand, her eyes watering as tears streamed down her face.

She turned to the Suns who had pushed to the front of the circle of red wearing people, their eyes wide. She shook her head and their eyes became wider. _"Who died?" _Someone asked from behind Hina in a weezy and faint voice. Hina's eyes widened as she turned around and threw herself ontop of Shishou.

"You-you-you wench!" Hina yelled as her hand went underneath her in a hug. "Watch it or I'll have your head cut off." Shishou replied jokingly in the same weezing voice. "Now you are crushing me, my dear."

Hina jumped off of her and turned towards them. "Get her to the doctor at the main camp!" she yelled and men scattered as if she was a Harpie from the Netherealms. But the other nine of Shishou's group of women rode in, pulling Hina and Shishou's horses by the reins.

"Get her on!" Shang Xiang yelled at two men, who ran to Shishou and put their hands under her shoulders. She kept her hand on her right eye as she let them hoist her onto the horse.

"Go Running Darkness. You know where to go. Shishou needs you so go." Hina breathed to the horse and as if to hear her, the horse turned and ran smoothly but quickly out of the base towards the main base of Wu, careful of his injured master on his back who had quickly went under.

The ten women tailed the horse as best as they could over fifty gallops behind before disapearing into the darkness. Sun Jian turned to his three other grief stricken children and smiled.

"Do not look so down. You all know your sister. And you all know your Princess." He said as he turned and looked at the soldiers who shared their stricken expression. "She will not die so easily, she has said it herself. She proved it once, and she will prove it again." Everyone's face seemed to light up abit. "Now let us go so we can be there for her when she awakens." Sun Jian called and everyone cheered their 'yeahs' and followed Jian and the Suns out of the base.


	2. At Least You Aren't Blind

Eyes Set To Kill

All rights to Warriors games belong to Koei but the character Shishou and her guards belong to me and only me. **Warning!!! Sex between two women alert. Do not read if you don't like it.**

_**Chapter 2: At Least You Aren't Blind**_

Shishou began to stir slightly before opening her eyes and looking at a white cloth wall. She rolled over and saw she was in a medical tent and she could only see through one eye. _'One eye…'_

She shot up, her hands going to her right eye. She felt the roughness of the white bandages covering her eye. She wore nothing but her pants and a bandage wrapped around her torso.

"What happened?" she breathed to herself.

"So you're awake?" Shishou looked towards the flap to see Ce standing there. "You shouldn't be sitting up, get back down." He said with a smile. She returned the smile and lay back on the mat under her wool blanket as he sat besides her on the earth.

"I'm all banged up, Ce. Guess that's what I get." She breathed. "For what, Shishou?" she shrugged. "I dunno." She admited. "Something." He snorted. "Listen to me now. You did nothing wrong. You don't deserve what happened to you." She glared at him. "I was careless, I did deserve it." She growled. "It could have happened to anyone." Ce growled in reply. "Listen to me, Shishou, I-"

"Look at you two. She's barely woke up and you're already fighting." Sun Jian said with a laugh. Ce and Shishou both looked to the door to see Jian, Shang Xiang, Quan, Hina, and the other nine of Shishou's guards trying to pour into the tent. Shishou laughed softly at the sight.

"Hey, watch it!" Shang Xiang yelled when someone pushed into her.

"Excuse me please, I need to get in here." Someone called from behind them. They all turned to see Lu Xun and Lu Meng and the doctor trying to get in.

"If you aren't her family, you need to leave." Lu Meng said in a hard voice. All the women left except Hina. "Including you." Lu Meng stated. Hina looked at him with cold blue eyes.

"I'm going nowhere." She spat. Lu Meng looked at her darkly. "You are not her family, so you must leave." He stated. "Listen you I'm not going anywhere." Lu Xun put his hand on Lu Meng's soldier.

"She won't leave, let her stay." Lu Meng sighed and nodded before everyone went and sat around Shishou. The doctor pressed his hand over her bandaged eye. "So, what news of my eye?"

"It's injured badly. But with time and treatment, it'll heal." He muttered. "Meaning she still has her eye?" Shang Xiang asked. "Yes, meaning she still has and will have her eye." The doctor agreed.

"But it will scar?" Shishou asked. "Yes, it will." Shishou looked stricken. She sighed sadly. "Hey, Shishou, cheer up." Shang Xiang said, poking her arm. "Yeah, at least you aren't blind." Ce added. Shishou smiled softly. "Yeah I guess you're right." She leaned her head back and closed her eye.

"Tired?" Quan asked. Shishou shook her head slightly. "No, no I am not. When are we going home?" she asked, looking at Sun Jian.

"Soon. Once we scout around and see what we can find here, we will leave." Lu Xun answered from besides her. She smiled. "Good. Good." She replied, closing her eyes once again. "Shishou?" Shang Xiang asked. But no reply came. The even moving of her chest told them she was still breathing, just asleep.

"Time to leave everyone. Time to let her sleep." Quan stated as he stood and gestured to the door. Everyone left again except Hina, who kept her place besides Shishou. "Hina, are you coming?" Jian asked from the door, looking at her back. She shook her head without looking back at him. "I want to stay for a bit longer."

Jian nodded and walked out, walking to his own tent to go to sleep. Hina grabbed Shishou's hand softly, rubbing her thumb against the top of Shishou's hand. She laid down besides her, her head in Shishou's lap and her legs stretched out. Her eyes fluttered slightly and then gradually closed to sleep.

Shishou woke up again and it was late in the night. She looked up before noticing something heavy in her lap. She sat up and looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Hina. Her hair had fallen out of her buns atop of her head and was draped around her on the blanket. Shishou smiled softly and ran her hand over Hina's forehead.

Hina's hand snapped forward and grabbed Shishou's hand tightly, her nails biting into her flesh. "Ow." Shishou breathed. Hina opened her eyes and looked at her for a second. "I'm sorry Milady." Hina muttered as she let go of her hand.

"Perfectly fine, Hina." She replied. "How are you feeling?" Hina asked. "Alright I guess. Nothing hurt anymore. I'm-"

But she was cut off by Hina's lips on her own. She crawled on top of her, her legs on both each side of Shishou's hips. Shishou pushed her away, back onto her legs. "Hina, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. Hina sat up and looked at her. "I'm so sorry Milady. I-I've had an attraction to everyone I see lately." She stammered.

Shishou nodded. "I'm very very sorry Milady." Hina stammered again. Shishou leaned forward, her hands reaching out and grabbed Hina's dress, pulling her on top of her and caught her lips with her own roughly. "Lady?" Hina asked through the kiss. Shishou pulled away. "I too have had an attraction to lots of people, Hina. Lust to those I do not love." She muttered.

Hina returned her lips to Shishou's, her hands pulling the blanket from between them and throwing it to the side. Shishou's hands explored Hina's, squeezing her left breast and earning a muffled moan from her guard. Hina grabbed Shishou's hands and both of them pulled her red dress from over her head, showing most of her body to the Sun princess. She wore only a high cut shirt that ended right below her breast and bandages over her womanhood.

Shishou yanked the shirt over Hina's head and ripped the bandages off of her legs, revealing all of her flesh to her.

She rolled them over so she was on top, her legs on each side of Hina's hips now, sucking in sharply as she felt the stitches stretch. "Are you alright?" Hina asked and Shishou grinned in reply as her hands pushed her down onto the mat. Her lips found hers again and she fondled her breast with her hands. Her kiss trailed down her neck to her breast, where she took a now erect nipple into her mouth and began to massage it with her tongue. Hina pushed her away and Shishou looked at her sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry." She said as she began to let her up but Hina grabbed her bandages and slowly unwrapped them. Soon, both women were bare topped but Hina was not satisfied. She tugged her pants off and then the small wrap of bandages from Shishou's own womanhood.

"So beautiful." Hina gasped. Shishou laughed before Hina grabbed her hair and forced her back to her breast were Shishou continued her mouth massage. She took the second nipple into her mouth before she felt Hina rub her fingers over the lips of her private organ. She moaned and scrapped her teeth over Hina's nipple, earning herself a moan. She trailed her kisses down again and kissed down the top of her left thigh before spreading Hina's legs and kissing the insides of her thigh. She placed a kiss onto the member of the older woman before liking the slit there.

Hina moaned again as Shishou's tongue slipped into her womanhood, tasting her inside. Her tongue swirled around inside her, causing Hina to moan louder. She added a finger inside and began to pump it in and out as she tasted the juices trying to escape Hina.

Soon, an orgasm took Hina over and she came into the other woman's mouth, which drank it greedily. She continued her process before adding two more fingers, pumping them in and out of her roughly and quickly.

"Quicker, Milady." Hina cried. Obeying her request, her fingers moved even quicker. "Milady!" The woman cried as she climaxed and came into her mouth again, which she swallowed.

She sat up, juices from the woman's member running down her lips before kissing Hina again, her tongue parting her lips and making her taste herself. She pulled away and Hina licked the juices from her chin and lips.

"Now, to show you the pleasure you caused me." Hina replied as she gripped her hips tightly and pulled her member to her mouth. She dived her tongue inside the woman and tasted her, fingers pumping inside her from below her tongue as well from one hand, her other hand reached up and massaging her breast. After minutes of this, Shishou came into her mouth and Hina drank the liquid.

Shishou stood and laid next to her. "That felt wonderful!" Hina chimed before Shishou looked at her and grinned. "Oh yeah? You know you can be executed for such things." She asked and Hina nodded. "Then they will not have to find out." Hina mused before she moaned as Shishou's hands pinched her nipple. "This'll be better." Shishou replied before returning her tongue to the older woman's private again.

Before two hours had passed Shishou had caused her guard to climax many more times, which all the times she came Shishou drank them with greed and lust. Hina began to take her turn when they heard the ruffle of tent flaps opening.

"Damn." Hina hissed before pulling on her dress and standing up, quickly running out of the tent before sighted. Shishou smiled after her before pulling on her pants and wrapping the bandages loosely around her so she was covered, her lustfulness quenched.

The doctor walked inside the tent three days later, looking at her silently. Shishou was wide awake, looking at the roof of the tent.

"I see your bandages loosened during the night. Let's get those changed." She said with a soft smile. She walked to Shishou, who sat up. "Do you feel any pain?" the doctor asked as she cut away the bandages from her torso and pulled a roll from her pack on her hip, wrapping them around her torso and over her shoulder. "Not that much. Just, stretched the stitches a bit." She replied. The doctor nodded before cutting away the bandages from her head.

"Your eye is looking much better. That's good." She said with a smile, running a finger over her stitched eye. She smiled. "You can go without the bandage." The doctor said as Jian entered.

"Coming with us today, Shishou? Doctor already gave permission." He asked. Shishou shot up and nodded happily. "Yes!" she chimed as she stood and looked at the doctor. "Your clothes are in your tent, which you will sleep in today." She said. Shishou nodded and ran past Jian out of the tent. He laughed and walked out.

Shishou leaned over her trunk before pulling a red sleeveless(tank top style) shirt out and pulled it over her head. A wolf was embroidered into the back of it in black thread. She pulled on black pants that ended mid calf with a dragon winding up each leg in black thread on and a pair of boots that ended directly under the hem of her pants. She finished with a red sash/belt around her waist for her sword.

She looked at her mat, made neatly for her tonight, and saw Shadow Slicer leaning against a bed side miniature table. She grabbed it and tied it to her belt. She picked a small knife from the table in its sheath and tucked it into her boot, grabbing its twin and tucking it into the other.

She walked out of the tent as she tied her midcalf length hair into a high ponytail, her shoulder length bangs on the side of her face. Lu Xun and Sun Quan along with Chiyori, one of Shishou's guards and soldiers in red, had gathered before her tent.

"Ready?" Xun asked and Shishou nodded. She followed behind them as they walked to a tree on the edge of camp. Lu Xun looked at his ready horse. They had came out earlier and got their horses ready for today's scouting, except they didn't put Running Darkness's reins on. He untied his horse and mounted it, everyone else did as well. Shishou patted Running Darkness's pure black head. "Miss me?" She asked. As if to reply, he softly head butted her in the chest. She smiled and replaced his halter with reins before mounting him. She patted his side and they took off towards the rising sun in the west.

They had rode for a little under an hour before coming to a small village.

"This village asked us to stay for awhile to make sure they rid themselves of Dong Zhou and his ruthless army. They pledged themselves to Wu freely." Quan explained to his sister, his white and her black steeds side by side and separated by a foot.

"I see. It looks so peaceful here. But how is Father going to keep track of a village out here so far?" Shishou asked as children ran out of the small houses and lined the sides of the rode, their mothers' and fathers' behind them, none of them seemed scared of her because one eye was sewed close or the other was crimson. Shishou smiled at the sight. "He plans on sending a general out her every now and then." Quan replied. Shishou nodded when she saw a girl standing all alone.

Shishou dismounted her horse and grabbed his reins, leading him behind her. "Shishou!" Quan called but she raised a hand and kneeled before the girl. "Hello sweetie. Where are your parents?" she asked. The young girl looked up at the woman with big green eyes.

"T-they died from illness, Milady." She replied. Shishou nodded. "Who are you staying with?" she asked. "I used to live with the village elder and his family. They said if I work hard I can stay with them." Shishou took the girl's shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the village fields, the villagers parting to make room for the princess and her stallion. "Shishou!" Quan called but she drowned him out.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Shishou asked as they walked along the main dirt path past the rice fields. The girl remained quiet and held her hands to her, holding something to her heart in her clenched fist. Shishou didn't ask again after the girl stayed quiet, they just walked on. "So what's your name?"

"Danchun." The girl replied.

"Innocence. Beautiful." Shishou breathed with a smile. "So Danchun, have you ever ridden a horse?" Shishou asked after she had seen the child look at Running Darkness for about the eightieth time. Danchun shook her head, her hair, which was light brown and in a high pony tail like women of China usually wore their hair, swaying behind her.

"Would you like to?" Shishou asked. Danchun looked at her and backed away slightly. "I will not hurt you child, I don't even hurt children on the battlefield. You have no reason to fear me, because if you did I would not be a very good princess." She said with a gentle and warm smile.

Danchun hesitated before returning the smile. "I would like to very much, if it is okay with you, Milady." She replied. Shishou nodded and tugged Running Darkness besides them, grabbing the girl and hoisting her onto the front of his saddle. Her stitches stretched a bit as she did so. She sucked in again sharply before mounting her horse behind the girl.

"Hold on to the horn." Shishou muttered. The girl looked at the weird looking thing rising from the saddle before her. "Yes, Milady." She replied. "And enough of that 'Milady', excuse my language, shitmatta. My name is Shishou. You may call me that." The princess muttered as she put her arms on both sides of the girl and grabbed the reins.

"Shishou…"

The girl smiled as Shishou snapped the reins and pressed the heel of her boot into his sides, making her horse run down the path. Danchun smiled as she held onto the horn and felt the wind on her face. They ran towards the grassy plains and rode until night fall.

When it became pitch black they began to head back. Still on Running Darkness, only he was walking, Danchun sighed. "He raped me." She breathed. Shishou looked down at her. "What was that?" Danchun looked up at her. "You asked me why I stopped living with the village elder. It's because he rapped me. I moved out into the woods hoping once I did it would stop. But it didn't." she said, looking into the night as tears ran down her face.

'_That bastard.' _Shishou thought to herself. _'An eight year old girl.' _They had reached the village and a soldier standing watch stopped her. "Where is Sun Quan?" Shishou asked.

"With the village elder eating dinner." He pointed the way. She dismounted and pulled Danchun from the horse, handing his reins to the man. He ran off to tie the horse up and Danchun looked at Shishou, scared as they walked to the home of the village elder. When they went to the door, the village man standing there grabbed Danchun's shoulders.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He growled as he began to pull her away but Shishou grabbed his hand. "She's with me." She growled. The man let go, Danchun returning to clutching Shishou's legs, and bowed to the princess. "Sorry Milady." She nodded and walked in. Her face was perfectly calm as she walked to the dinning room.

"Shishou, I'm scared." Danchun whispered. "Don't be, so long as you're with me no one will hurt you." She replied. She walked into the dinning room and noticed Quan at the head of the long table, an elderly man she presumed to be the village elder besides him. She detached Danchun from her legs and walked to them and Quan and the elder stood to greet her. "Where have you been?" Quan asked as Shishou but she ignored his question.

Instead, her fist connected with the village elder's face, causing him to fall to the ground, Shishou leaning over with her fist crossed over her body and resting against her hip. "Shishou what madness is this!?" Quan exclaimed as she stood straight, her face flushed red with anger. Her bandages on her shoulder began to turn scarlet.

"This bastard has been raping her!" Shishou yelled, pointing at Danchun. Everyone gasped. The woman nearest to the elder, obviously his wife, looked at him with disgust.

"Milady, please. Danchun is a treacherous snake. She must've lied." The elder pleaded. "Shut up!" Shishou yelled in reply. "Well, sister, how do you know she didn't lie?" Quan asked.

"Because, she lived her but moved out hoping it would stop. She lived in the woods. If it didn't happen, why would she choose the cold woods over a warm house?" Shishou snapped. "She cried while telling me this." She added.

Shishou looked back at Danchun before looking at the village elder. "You have broken your duties as a village elder. As princess of Wu, the kingdom your village has pledged themselves to in written words, I strip you of your rank of elder and demand you immediate execution!" she growled. The people of the village nodded in agreement, even his wife.

"My lord, surely you will not let this happen?" the elder asked Quan. The prince looked at the elder and nodded. "You are right I will not." He replied. The man's expression calmed slightly. "I will make sure you are taken back to the capital with us to have you executed." He growled. The man's face became even more scarred.

"But hey," Shishou started. "Maybe if you admit you did it, you won't have to be executed." The man nodded. "I did it, I did it. I rapped the girl. I took her innocence the third day she was in my home when everyone was in the field repairing the fields. I continued to every day, and when she moved out I tracked her down and rapped her again." He quickly admitted. Shishou smiled. "Thank you. You'll come back with us to be executed in front of the royal family and army of Wu." She said with a smile.

"But you said if I admitted it, I wouldn't be executed." He said, pointing at her. "Yeah, well, I lied." She snapped. She looked back at two soldiers in red who had rushed in during the commotion. She walked past them, grabbing Danchun's hand as she passed her.

"Get him." She breathed to the two soldiers as she walked between them. They ran past her and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing hold of the man's arms. "No, no! You can't do this!" Shishou heard the elder yell from behind her.

"You wench!" He called after her. She smiled as she walked out the door.

"Thank you Shishou." Danchun said softly. "You're welcome." She replied softly before sitting on a log in front of the house. Danchun sat besides her and a little while later the ex-elder's wife came out.

"Oh, dear child. I am so sorry I didn't not realize this. Now that he is leaving, you can come back and live with us." She said in a gentle voice. Danchun looked from the graying woman to Shishou, who had crossed her arms and leaned her back against the house, her legs stretched before her with one crossed over the other and her eyes shut, her green eyes questioningly. Seeing her eyes closed, she looked back at the woman.

"Sounds like a good offer, Danchun." She answered the unspoken question. "Live with the lady, or you could come live with me." Shishou muttered under her breath. Danchun looked back at her then the eldest woman. "Thank you very much, but I would prefer to be with Shishou." She replied. "Very well. Live strong and happy. And thank you, Milady." The woman bowed respectfully. Shishou nodded without opening her eyes and the woman returned inside.

Quan walked out after she left. "Well Shishou, I think it's time we leave." She opened her eyes and nodded, looking at Danchun. "Danchun, from today forward you shall be known as Sun Danchun, my daughter and your prince, Sun Quan's niece." She said in a low voice. The girl smiled and hugged Shishou. The general and soldiers began to walk towards the place where their horses where. Shishou followed them with Danchun's hand in her own. She grabbed her sides and hoisted her onto Running Darkness's saddle, untying his reins and dragging them over his head before mounting him herself. She held her arms on Danchun's sides to hold her securely before pulling him away and making him trot behind the other people of Wu and their horses.

It had grown darker and Danchun had fallen asleep. Shishou and Quan rode side by side again, separated by only a foot.

"Looks like we might get home in an hour, Shishou. Shishou?" Quan looked at her, but she looked into the dark of the seemingly everlasting night. "He raped her, Quan. He raped her." She breathed. "I know."

"But how could he do such a thing to an innocent child." She looked down at her knew daughter, who slumped against her chest asleep. "There are twisted people in the world. But thanks to you, she will never have to face that horror again." Quan replied. "You did well." Shishou nodded.

"Yeah…." She trailed off and smiled down at Sun Danchun again.

_**Well that's it for Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be here soon. Thanks sis, for reading my sloppy hand writing and giving me your opinion. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Chapter 3: Lectures, Executions, And Battles**_

_**Danchun: Since you're my mother now, does that make me a princess?**_

_**Quan: Yes it does.**_

_**Shishou: -glares at Quan: No I'm the princess. –laughs:**_

_**Quan: -rolls eyes:**_

_**Danchun: Well?**_

_**Shishou: Yes Hun, it does.**_

_**Quan: I wonder how everyone will react to this.**_


	3. Lectures, Executions, And Battles

Eyes Set To Kill

* * *

_**All rights to Warriors games belong to Koei but the character Shishou and her guards and daughter belong to me and only me. Warning! More violence. **_

* * *

_**"Why don't you stay home this battle?"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Well, let's see," She began as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're never here and when you are, you never spend even a second of time with me unless you're horny." She spat.**_

_**He glared at her before grunting. "I do too spend time with you so don't you even say that! In fact, I spend so much time with you I never have time to see my old crew or sail! Hell, I can't even get on a ship I'm too busy with you!" He yelled, looking away angerly.**_

_**She stiffened and her crimson eyes began to water, the liquid falling from the corner of her eyes.**_

_**"I'm always saying you never spend enough time with me because everytime you leave, I'm afraid you may not come back. Or I might not because the blind usually die first on the battle field. But if that's the way you feel, allow me to act so you may have some time."**_

_**"I had no idea, I'm so sorry." He quickly said, reaching for her to find she was not there, but walking out the door leaving a trail of tears and blood from her eyes.**_

_**"Shishou!" He yelled as he ran after her, but all he could see is her figure running through the night into the black woods. Weaponless and almost blind. At the will of the dangers of the night.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Lectures, Executions, And Battles**_

Day broke across the sky in pink, oranges, reds, and yellows. Shishou turned over and yawned. She sat up groggily.

Last night they had returned with the ex-village elder bound and tied to the back of Chiyori's horse. They got back to camp and tied the horses up. Shishou had carried Danchun, her new adopted daughter to her tent and placed her into her bed while the prisoner was tied to a large tree on the other side of camp. She had told her Father what happened and he looked at her proudly while telling a servant who had been brought along to fetch another bed for herself and take it to her tent.

Shishou looked at Danchun and smiled before getting out of bed and walking outside. She still wore the cloths from the night before and her hair had fallen out of her pony tail. She stretched and went to find something to eat.

She came across the soldiers in line getting plates of rice balls. She began to walk to the end.

"Milady." A soldier called to her. She looked back at him.

"Yes?" she asked. "You may get in front of me, Milady. I know you must be hungry after no dinner last night. And I know you have a child to feed." She smiled. "Thank you." She said as she got in front of him. She recognized him as one of the soldiers who had bound the ex-elder last night. She smiled again.

He was the third in line so it didn't take long to get her food. She got four rice balls each for her and Danchun on a plate. She walked back to the tent and smiled as she saw her daughter sit up. "Got you some food." She said with a smile. Danchun smiled back.

"What is it?" She asked. "Rice balls." She replied when she sat her mat, setting the plate of food on the ground between the mats. Danchun sat on her mat like her mother and reached for a rice ball, nibbling on the top. "This is good!" she exclaimed. Shishou nodded as she took a bite of her own. "Mmmm." She mused, taking another bite.

"We need to hurry up and pack, we leave today." Shishou said between bites. The two hurried through the rice balls and were licking their fingers when Jian came in.

"I heard I had a granddaughter. I feel old now." He said laughingly as he walked in and sat down in Shishou's place and she moved to sit by Danchun and wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Yeah, well, you are getting old, Father."

"Now now, you brazen girl. I'm not that old." He defended himself. They both laughed and then Jian turned his attention to the younger girl.

"Hello, my dear. I am Sun Jian, but you may call my Grandfather Jian." He said with a smile. Danchun returned the smile shyly. "I am Danchun." She replied shyly. "Don't be scared child." Jian assured her with a warm smile. "Father, puh-lease! Of course she's going to be frightened." She said, lightly hitting him. He smiled. "Yes, of course. Well Danchun, it was nice meeting you but I must be going. Work to do." He said to excuse himself and stood. So did Shishou, following him outside.

"I'm sorry Shishou. I forgot her case."

"It's alright Father. I think she was more intimidated in the presence of a King to be scared of you because you're strange man."

"Hey!" Jian exclaimed and Shishou laughed before returning inside. "We need you some new cloths." Shishou clucked slightly. She dug in her chest and pulled out a black kimono for herself and a white thinner kimono for bathing. "C'mon." She said to Danchun as she walked outside.

"You are going to meet another member of my family, my little sister. She is only nine years older than you, but I have younger sisters at home." She explained as she stopped in front of a tent identical to her own on the outside. "Xiang, may we come in?!" Shishou called.

"Yes, yes, of course." A woman called from inside. Shishou ushered Danchun inside and followed her in. "Danchun, this is Sun Shang Xiang, my little sister. Xiang, this is your niece, Sun Danchun."

"Hello, Danchun. I'm Shang Xiang but you can call me Auntie Xiang." The brown haired teen told the younger girl. She looked at her sister. "I didn't think I'd be an aunt until Ce found a wife. Proves me wrong." Shishou and Xiang smiled.

"Xiang, do you have any cloths and maybe a bath robe Danchun here can borrow until we get home? We're gonna bathe before we leave." Xiang nodded. "Yes, of course. I bathed already, so she may use mine." Xiang said as she began to dig into a chest like Shishou's and pulled out a pair of red silk pants and a shirt of the same color and material. The shirt had short sleeves and a tree embroidered onto the back. She handed them and a white robe to Danchun.

"I don't think this'll fit but I hope they do." Xiang said to Shishou. She nodded. "Thank you, sister." She replied. "Thank you Auntie Xiang." Danchun muttered. "You are welcome."

They turned and returned to their own tent. Shishou grabbed her own cloths and a small knife and walked out with Danchun following her. They walked down into the forest where they came upon a rocky area. They soon walked to the edge of a natural hot spring in the forest.

Shishou stripped off her cloths and laid them on the rock besides the springs. She unwrapped the bandages over her torso before stepping in. Danchun followed her example and stepped in, sitting besides her elder.

After a few seconds of silence, Danchun finally spoke up.

"Mother, how did you get to be in this condition?" she asked. Shishou looked at her and then sighed, looking straight and closing her eyes. "I was in two fights. Each with a powerful warrior. The first one dealt the wound to my shoulder and the gash on my fore head. The second dealt the wound to my eye with a spear." She explained.

"I see…." Danchun trailed off. Shishou went under water and scrubbed her hair before coming back up. Her daughter followed her example soon after.

"Clean?" Shishou asked. Her daughter nodded and Shishou got out and wrapped herself in the white robe, but not before Danchun caught a glimpse of her body.

"You have so many scars." She stated. Shishou nodded. "I have been in battle since I was your age." Danchun looked at her wide eyed. Her expression then calmed. "Does that mean I will be trained and sent to battle?" She asked. Shishou shrugged. "Only if you want too. But if you want to fight, you'd have to wait until you are older." She said as Danchun got out and wrapped herself in her borrowed robe. Deciding she was dry enough, Shishou began to wrap her shoulder in bandages and then began to dress in her kimono. It was pure black with grey trim and white cherry blossom on it. It kept her shoulders bare and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. It went to her knees, where she put on the boots from the day before.

Danchun dressed in her cloths, the pants which were meant to end at her knees ended at her ankles and the sleeves of the shirt went to the middle of her lower arm and she put her own shoes on. They wrapped their robes and dirty clothes over their arms and walked back to camp. The tents were already taken down and Shishou sent Danchun to go with a soldier to Running Darkness while Shishou loaded her stuff. She put their clothes in her trunk and was loading it when Hina approached her.

Shishou looked at her and smiled. "Hello Hina." She breathed.

"Hello Milady Shishou. I heard you have adopted a daughter from that village." Shishou nodded. "You heard correct." She loaded the trunk and the two walked to the tree the horses were tied to. The nine other women had mounted their horses and Danchun was already on Running Darkness.

"You are a good person to do such a thing." Hina said as she mounted her horse. Shishou mounted Running Darkness and rode him back to camp.

* * *

"Kajin Maka, you are being executed for the charges of rape. May you find peace in the afterlife." The undertaker said the ex-elder. They stood on a platform, the older man's head already in place in the guillotine. Shishou stood in the back of the courtyard with Danchun and her other family at her sides. She watched without emotion as the guillotine blade came down on his neck, Danchun hiding her gaze into Shishou's hip as it did so.

Yesterday they had returned to Wu and he had been thrown in prison. She scheduled an immediate execution and made it public to whoever wanted to attend it. To her surprise, it was many people.

Shishou turned and walked away back into the castle, Danchun still holding onto her pants over her hip. They returned to their room and sat on the bed. Soon after, there was a knock on the door. Shishou stood and answered it. "Hello Gai." She said softly when she saw Huang Gai standing in the door way.

"Meeting now. Leave your little one." Shishou rolled her eyes. "Slow down Gai, you're talking to fast." The old man snorted and walked off.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Shishou asked herself as she walked back into the room. "I have to go. I'll be back in a bit. Do what you want." Shishou explained as she tied her sword to her belt. She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and walked down the narrow hallway to the ball room, then continued to walk until she came to two giant doors made of red wood and painted on in gold. She pushed them open with a great force and walked in before they swung closed. Every general was seated at the long table. She looked around and noticed Ling Tong waving at her and pointing to an empty seat besides him. She smiled and walked to him.

"Hey Shi." Ling Tong said with his usual smirk. "Hi Tong." She replied as she took a seat between him and his father.

"Hello Shishou. Good to see you are well." Ling Cao said with a cheerful smile. "Hello to you too, Ling Cao. It is wonderful to see you well and still smiling happily." She chimed with a genuine sweetness. "So, do you know what this is about?" Tong asked from besides her. She looked at him and shook her head. "I was hoping you knew." She admitted. "And I, you." Tong replied.

Everyone quieted down and Jian and Yuan Shao walked into the room. He sat at the end of the table looked at everyone and Shao remained standing.

"A group of men have rebelled against the Emperor. They call themselves the Yellow Turban and say they are doing the Heavens' Will."

"So, are you going to stop them with your army?" Cheng Pu called from down the table. People began to murmur their agrees and Shishou looked down at him. "We tried and failed." Yuan Shao said. All eyes were on him after he said that. "They are a force greater than we thought. Though they are imposters of the Will of the Heavens, their leaders possess magical powers. They have created rock slides with these powers, whirl winds, and much more!"

"The Emperor has ordered all kingdoms to come together as an allied force and stop these rebelling fools before they kill more people. They asked for six generals from every kingdom. Sun Jian, Quan, and Shang Xiang have already agreed to go. That's only three. Who will come forth and serve their kingdom and Emperor."

"Count me in." Ling Tong said as soon as he had finished speaking. "Ling Tong, which is four." He muttered.

"I, as well." Ling Cao said. "Five." Shao breathed.

"Six." Shishou breathed. Jian locked eyes with her and she nodded.

"Alright. We travel light. Bring a pair of clothes to change into back and forth and your weapons. That's all you need. Dismissed." Everyone stood and headed to the door. Jian walked behind Shishou and locked his hand around her fore arm. "Shishou, I need to speak to you." Shishou looked back and nodded, walking to the side with Jian.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jian asked when everyone had cleared out. "What?"

"You barely adopted a girl who has been a subject of rape for quiet a while and is terrified of men and you are badly injured, yet you volunteer to go to battle tomarrow. Do you have a death wish?"

"Of course not." She replied quickly. "I just want to be there for you all." Jian sighed and nodded. "Alright, go get ready." Shishou nodded and walked out of the room. She walked into her room and stared at the girl who was leaned over a book, straining her eyes against the words.

"Can't read?" Shishou asked. Danchun shook her head. "Danchun, I have to leave to another battle tomorrow. My maidens in armor will remain here to watch over you. Do not fret, child, nothing with happen." She said in a calm voice as she looked out the window into the night.

She grabbed a bag and stuffed a change of clothes and bandages into it. She filled it with small weapons and laid it against the wall by the door before untying her sword and laying it on top of it. She ushered her child into bed and blew out the lights before she laid down beneath the covers, sighing and yawning before closing her eyes.

"Mother?" Danchun asked. "Yes?" came a reply from the dark. "Why must you leave?" a sigh came. "Because I must fight for that of which I love and want. If I skip out on a fight now, I'll become lazy and go into battle less and less." She explained. "Now go to sleep Dan, we need rest."

"Alright." The younger girl replied to her already asleep mother.

Shishou rose at daybreak and got dressed silently. She looked at her sleeping child with a warm smile before grabbing her sword and bag and slipping silently out the door. She walked down the hall to see Tong walking her way.

"Hey, I was just about to come get you." He said with a shurg and a smile. He turned and walked back with her, matching her pace. "So, why so quiet?"

"No reason, just planning ahead. Tong, can I ask you something?" she looked over at him and he nodded. "'Course."

"Why did you volunteer?" Ling Tong sighed softly. "Because I knew you would. And I know you're like me."

"Hmm?" Shishou murmered questioningly. "Reckless." She sighed and rolled her eyes before looking forward. "Reckless." She repeated quietly.

"So the Yellow Turbans?" Tong asked, breaking the silence and her chain of thought. "Yeah, I guess." She breathed. He looked at her, his brown eyes showing more of his emotion than his face. She could tell he was worried from her. She was usually entergetic about a good fight. Now she seemed.........empty.

* * *

They had won the battle of the Yellow Turbans and returned home a month later. Her eye healed but a scar was left as a reminder of the wound. She began to train Danchun at request. Two years passed until Shishou and others of Wu were sent to fight in an allied force against Dong Zhou. Still angry about her eye, in the battle at Hu Lao Gate, she struck Li Jue down and got into a fierce battle with Lu Bu until he retreated.

Again, the emperor demanded the three kingdoms to join forces another two years later, this time against Yuan Shao, who had become to powerful. She fell ill after giving the jacket she wore to a young soldier. When she returned.

* * *

"C'mon, Dan, you've got to move faster!" Shishou called. She dodged the young girls attack. They stood in a forest clearing, training hard enough to cause both females to sweat.

Now twelve, the young girl was quiet skilled with a weapon but she had some faults. Her weapons of choice was an giant iron fan that was as tall as Danchun's feet to the bottom of her neck. It's frame was black steel and the inside was tan colored with a cherry tree painted on each side. She used her fan to block attacks and use wind element attacks or throwing the fan. She used twin ninjatos for close combat. They had pink hilts and sheaths, cherry blossom painted on the hilts and sheaths. There were no hand guards on the blads and the hilts were straight and made of bamboo.

Danchun attacked using her ninjatos. The girl struck at her mother's stomach with one, who grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. "Faster Dan!" She yelled, causing the girl to charge her again. Something happened, for the girl became faster and slashed at her mother's stomach again. This time, Shishou was to slow to do anything and the attack connected.

Shishou looked at her stomach, the shirt she wore torn open and the wound dribbling it. "Well done. Let's go eat." Shishou chimed with a smile as she walked to the edge of the clearing and sat down under a tree, pulling a sack that had been lying by the tree to her and pulling out two black bamboo lunch boxes. She set on besides her and opened the other, revealing rice, vegetables, and meat in three diffrent sections.

She grabbed chop sticks out of the same bag, putting one pair on top of the box and began eating while her daughter picked up the box and sat besides her.

"Mother, don't you think you should dress your wound?" She asked. Shishou snorted with a mouthful of food. "Nwope." She replied with her mouth still stuffed with food. Danchun sighed and opened her own box, eating the food inside it.

They ate slowly and threw the empty boxes inside the bag when two fimilar faces walked into the clearing on the opposite side and began to walk towards them.

"Uncle Ce! Ling Tong!" Danchun yelled as she jumped to her feet and bounded towards them. She still only reached to Ce and Tong's waists, so she threw her arms around her mother's best friend's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, little vixen." Tong said laughingly before Danchun let go of him and hugged her uncle the same way. Ce put his hand on her head as she let go and looked back at her mother, who walked slowly to them with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Shishou." Ling Tong greeted her happily, hugging her tightly. When he released her, she looked at Ce and smiled. "Hello sister." Ce muttered. "Hello brother." She replied before the siblings embraced and Danchun moved closer to Ling Tong to give her mother room.

They let go and Shishou looked at them both. "Barely getting home?" She asked. Ling Tong nodded. "We got home and put our stuff up, then said hellos." He said with a grin. "Quan told us you guys were here." Ce finished.

"Well, it's good to see you're home in one peice." Shishou said with a soft smile. The two nodded in agree. "Uncle Ce, I got mom just now!" Danchun exclaimed happily. "Really?" He asked, looking at his neice who nodded.

"Guilty as charged." Shishou said, putting her arms to the side of her head to expose her belly to them. The three adults laughed. "Well, Shi, maybe Dan here is getting to be as good as you." Tong said with a grin. "Maybe as good as you, Tong, but she still has a way to go." Shishou replied laughingly.

"Let's get back, Dan, we need to bathe." Shishou said calmly. "Alright mom. Bet I can beat you in a race, Tong." She chirped. "You're on." Tong said before the two took off running. Shishou and Ce smiled at the two before walking after them.

"Father is going to attack Huang Zu in a month. Are you going to join us?" She nodded. "I missed the last one. I will not miss this one." She replied. "Very well. I'll tell Father when we get home." Shishou nodded as they broke away from the forest into the grassy fields of the kingdom of Wu.

They walked through the rows of shops and houses, the sun shining brightly above them and people offering them goods for cheap prices. They said hellos like people protectors should before walking up the steps to the largest building, Sun Ce, Sun Shishou, and Sun Danchun's home.

* * *

**_Whooooo! That was fun. Well, I'm at a good pace! Three chapters in two days. TWO DAYS! Maybe the next chapter will come tonight! :3 Who knows!? WAIT! I DO!_**

**_Chapter 4: Hell In The Form Of A Woman_**


End file.
